1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fluid material dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers including manually operable pumping mechanisms.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Manually operated condiment dispensers are commonly used in restaurants, food stands and in commercial food preparation applications to dispense ketchup, mustard, etc. A known dispenser includes a manually operable pump for dispensing condiment from a container through a spout. Typically, a single pump stroke dispenses a metered amount of condiment equal to a single serving size portion.